


nuclear fission, baby

by amako



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Explosions, Hashirama is the French President, M/M, Madara is British and done with Tobirama's shit, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako
Summary: “Can we t-take a break?” he pants.“No! We run and we shut up, Senju!”





	nuclear fission, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobiramainprofile](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tobiramainprofile).
  * Inspired by [MadaTobi Week Day 5](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418931) by tobiramamainprofile. 



> A remix of a short piece written by tobiramainprofile for Day 5 of the MadaTobi Week, Experimentation/Crazy Scientist on tumblr

“Wait, I need to get—”

“RUN!”

 

Tobirama makes a face, but he follows Madara without missing a beat. His heart goes to all the wonderful research he has going on in their hotel room. Madara doesn't let him dwell on it, grabbing his arm and dragging him along in a mad run. A few seconds later, the Uchiha clenches his fist around the detonator, and the hotel room goes up in flames.

Tobirama makes a wounded noise. It's the fourth hotel room, the fourth makeshift lab they had to blow up in the three weeks since they had to blow up his _real_ lab in Leiden. Now they're four hundred kilometres away from the Netherlands, and leaving Wilhelmshaven behind.

All because he might have found how to make a nuclear fission bomb. He doesn't see what the fuss is all about. All he was trying to do originally was improve the way they produced and stored energy for domestic use. It's not his fault he's an absolute genius.

 

“Can we t-take a break?” he pants.

“No! We run and we shut up, Senju!”

 

So they run. And they run. And Tobirama passes out because as it turns out, a bullet grazed him and he's been losing blood since they left the hotel room. Madara is not pleased. Fortunately for Tobirama, he's currently unconscious and being carried, so he doesn't have to see the horrific sight of a pissed-off Uchiha.

He's woken up by a slap to the face and a searing pain in his side. He doesn't have to open his eyes to recognize that someone is sewing him up. That makes him sigh.

 

“What's your problem, Senju? Want me to stop saving your life?”

“You wouldn't,” he says in a breath. “My brother pays you too well.”

“The bastard might be President, it doesn't mean I can't leave you to die and say the terrorists got to you. Bloody frogs.”

“You're stuck in an archaic system with an immortal being in charge. We have a democracy and _pains au chocolat_. I'll let you decide which one of us is being fucked sideways.”

 

Madara glares at him, tugs hard on the sutures before cutting the thread.

 

“You're so bloody lucky you're alive, you utter bastard.”

“Kiss me, _connard._ ”

“I don't like your pet names.”

“That wasn't a pet name, _mon coeur_.”

“Stop insulting me.”

 

Tobirama gives him a secret smile. Madara simply bends over and kisses him, like he's been asked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look up pain au chocolat, it's the best thing in the world.  
> Connard means Asshole  
> Mon coeur means my heart and is, indeed, a common pet name


End file.
